We were Kings and Queens
by Cassis Sheeran
Summary: Les temps ont changés. Voilà l'heure de gloire des Mangemorts et autres partisans de Lord Voldemort, les riches familles aristocratiques de chez Serpentards. Mais lorsque la terreur règne en maître, personne n'est épargné. Des combats, du sang, des trahisons, des morts et une question : peut-on se battre contre sa destinée?
1. Chapitre I

En premier lieu, je tiens à préciser certaines choses.

Cette fiction n'a pas été écrite dans le but de resquiller quelques reviews mais bel et bien de retranscrire une histoire esquissée dans un jeu de rôle auquel avec des amies nous jouions autrefois. De ce fait, il est normal que les personnages principaux ne soient pas « ordinaires » dans le monde d'HP. Il s'agit de personnages secondaires, peu utilisés et peu connus de fait. Je vous invite à la lire cependant, peut-être y trouverez-vous votre bonheur.

Egalement, si vous le souhaitez, la vidéo d'une amie sur ces mêmes personnages : /watch?v=JhcH16ksHLY&feature= (ajoutez à l'adresse de youtube).

•

* * *

**« ****WE WERE KINGS AND QUEENS**** »**

**CHAPITRE I – Du changement.**

* * *

**•**

La résidence des Montague respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Les elfes servaient déjà le petit-déjeuner aux maîtres des lieux, Anna-Sophia et Lucian alors que leur fils unique Roy savourait encore la chaleur de ses draps. Ce dernier grimaça lorsqu'un faisceau de lumière atteignit son visage. Il grogna, mécontent avant de se poser sur le flanc en prenant soin de rejeter la couverture émeraude sur son visage. Il ne fit pas attention aux bruits de pas ni au matelas qui s'affaissait à ses côtés. Cependant quelques secondes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre.

- On se réveille là-dedans ! hurla Millicent Bulstrode en le secouant comme un prunier.

Ledit Roy sursauta avant de se laisser aller à lancer un tas d'insulte, la voix rauque. A tâtons il chercha sa baguette pour, en un geste, ouvrir les rideaux qui coupaient l'arrivée de la lumière dans l'immense chambre. Il se jeta à nouveau dans son lit pendant que la jeune femme observait la décoration de la chambre en hochant la tête.

- T'as rien changé à la déco.

Montague ne répondit pas mais il était clair que rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière visite de Millicent chez lui. Ses murs étaient toujours peints du même gris clair, le long canapé et la penderie n'avaient pas changés de place et le lit du Serpentard arborait toujours le même genre de draps couteux d'un vert soutenu. Il avait simplement ajouté deux photos aux nombreuses autres qui patientaient sur le pêle-mêle foncé que lui avait offert son amie un peu plus tôt dans le mois. L'une d'elle les représentaient, son équipe et lui après une victoire de Quidditch et l'autre datait de plusieurs mois auparavant lorsque qu'avec Blaise, ils avaient préparé une soirée plus qu'arrosée chez ce dernier.

- Tu devrais me laisser décorer ta chambre. Coleen a été ravie, elle.

Pour toute réponse Roy leva les yeux au ciel. Coleen était la demi-sœur de Blaise depuis cinq ans. Tout le monde connaissait Natalia Zabini ainsi que son penchant pour empoissonner ses maris. Mais étonnamment, le père de Coleen était toujours en pleine forme. William Harper avait une chance démesurée à moins que Mme Zabini ne s'en fût réellement amourachée… La menace d'une nouvelle mort non-élucidée planait toujours cependant.

- Tu m'écoutes, Roy ?

- Pour être totalement honnête avec toi, Millicent… Non.

La prénommée Millicent gronda, vexée avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je comprends pourquoi Coleen a toujours envie de te botter le cul !

- … T'en fais pas, c'est réciproque, répondit le jeune homme en se décidant enfin à sortir de son lit.

- Tu es réellement ignoble le matin. T'es au courant ?

Roy ignora son ami en se dirigeant vers sa penderie, les yeux mi-clos. Il l'entendait jacasser mais avait réussi à passer outre son babillage avec les années. Il attrapa une chemise au hasard avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains sans répondre aux questions de Millicent. Pendant ce lapse de temps, il réussi à se prendre les pieds dans l'énorme valise qu'il allait emmener à Poudlard, manquant de peu de se casser une jambe. Roy marmonna des mots plus grossiers les uns que les autres avant de s'enfermer dans la douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eaux Millicent avait bougée de place. Elle était en train de fouiner dans les papiers qui trainaient sur le bureau de son ami. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil alors qu'il terminait de sécher ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

La blonde fit un bond, surprise, avant de ranger les papiers qu'elle avait mis en désordre.

- Je regardais si tu avais déjà songé à qui ferait partit de l'équipe cette année.. Adrian voudrait reprendre, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter lorsque son regard tomba sur son ami. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'habilles toujours en monochrome ?

- Dis-moi, Millicent.. T'as toujours eus ce besoin existentiel de critiquer tout ce que je fais ?

- Toujours ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Roy secoua la tête, partagé entre le dépit et l'amusement. Il avait vraiment hérité d'amis pour le moins … Etranges. Quoiqu'étonnants. Il jeta sa serviette humide sur le long canapé en cuir avant de terminer de boutonner sa chemise noire.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis obligé de te supporter ? la questionna-t-il distraitement en terminant de s'apprêter sous l'œil critique de miss Bulstrode.

- Parce que dans le cas contraire ma marraine qui est aussi ta mère, je te le rappelle, va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je suis à ta charge Roy Jensen Montague car je ne suis qu'une pauvre et faible jeune femme, s'amusa la Serpentarde en posant théâtralement le revers d'une main sur son front.

- En somme, juste un boulet.

Millicent se leva de son perchoir – qui n'était que le lit surélevé de Montague – pour s'approcher de ce dernier avec un sourire en coin. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Roy en clignant des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais bien que toi et moi sommes parfaits !

Le serpentard ne répondit pas mais un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'instar de Millicent. A première vue ils n'étaient pas réellement proches. Ils se taquinaient constamment, s'insultaient à tout bout de champs, ne manquaient pas une occasion de rire de l'autre… Mais en réalité ils étaient aussi soudés que les deux doigts de la main.

- Dis t'es prêt, là ?

- Oui, il faut juste que Kreubs descende mes valises.

- Parfait. Parce que ça fait un quart d'heure que Blaise et Coleen t'attendent en bas. Avec les parents, l'informa l'adolescente en courant vers la sortie.

- Espèce de …, répliqua Roy en lui lançant la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main, soit un bouquin.

Aussi soudés que les deux doigts d'une main, oui.

Le brun attrapa sa veste avant de dévaler les escaliers à la suite de Millicent. Il ordonna à son elfe de lui descendre ses affaires avant de trottiner jusqu'au salon où patientaient comme convenu la fratrie Zabini/Harper. Il eut aussi le droit à un regard réprobateur de la part de son paternel à la vue de son arrivée fracassante. Quant à sa mère elle lui offrit un doux sourire en reposant sa tasse de thé. Millicent et son acolyte pouffaient de rire de leur côté, non-loin de Blaise qui, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, se contenta d'arquer un sourcil en lui lançant ce foutu sourire moqueur. Roy lissa les plis de sa chemise en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il s'accommoda des politesses habituelles auxquelles Madame Zabini et Monsieur Harper répondirent avec la même complaisance. Le jeune homme crut même entrapercevoir un léger sourire de la part de Natalia, quoiqu'il résultait plus d'un léger froissement des zygomatiques de cette dernière.

- Alors on est plus capable de se réveiller, Montague ? le salua Blaise en lui serrant la main.

- C'est ça… Moque-toi, Zabini, répliqua Roy.

Lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut que ses valises étaient avec celles de Blaise, Coleen et Millicent en train de patienter derrière leurs elfes dans le couloir, il enfila sa veste. Coleen fût la première à saluer les adultes suivit par Millicent et Blaise. Quand à Roy il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa mère avec un sourire et d'hocher la tête en direction de son paternel avant de saluer les parents de ses amis.

- Madame Zabini, monsieur Harper.

Ces derniers lui adressèrent un hochement de tête avant de se remettre à discuter avec les Montague. Le jeune homme lança une viennoiserie à son ami avant de sortir de la pièce, très vite suivi par les filles. Ils attendirent Blaise qui ordonnait aux elfes de les attendre non-loin du train avec le reste de leurs bagages et sortirent de la propriété pour transplaner jusqu'à la gare.

•

- Blaise, bouge ta grosse tête vide de là, lui ordonna Millicent en essayant de le faire bouger.

- Bulstrode, si tu ne veux pas te prendre mon pied au cul, prend garde à la manière dont tu me parles, répliqua le sorcier.

- Aller ! Je dois voir si Adrian est arrivé…

Ils étaient déjà dans leur compartiment et Blaise empêchait Milly de sortir du leur. Voilà l'activité principale de Zabini : faire de la vie de Millicent Bulstrode un superbe petit enfer où il y régnait en diable absolu. Roy et Coleen, assis en face d'eux, les observaient avec amusement. Le raclement de gorge de Coleen fit tourner la tête du jeune homme dans sa direction et Roy arqua un sourcil en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, tu peux choisir qui tu veux, non ? lança Coleen d'une petite voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- C'est le principe, oui… Mais…

- Et vous avez des filles dans l'équipe ? s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Nous n'en avons pas eu l'année dernière. Comme chez les Serdaigles, répondit Roy en l'observant à travers ses cils.

- Est-ce que tu auras besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Quelques réactions suivirent cette question : Blaise et Millicent stoppèrent leurs enfantillages pour finalement se tourner vers la petite blonde alors que Roy la fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Etait-elle réellement en train de demander à intégrer l'équipe ? Il ouvrit la bouche en quête d'une réponse… Qui ne venait pas. Il tenta un regard vers Blaise mais se dernier se contentait de rire, moqueur.

- T'es pas censé avoir le vertige ? finit-il par répondre.

- Mais je ne veux pas intégrer l'équipe ! s'exclama Coleen à demi-paniquée.

Blaise cessa de rire sur le champ pour d'observer avec un intérêt non-dissimulé sa sœur, pas le moins du monde rassuré. Millicent quand à elle, continuait à fixer son amie sans ciller.

- Qui veut l'intégrer alors ? questionna Blaise.

Au même moment Théodore Nott passa la tête à l'intérieur de leur compartiment. Théodore était un serpentard assez effacé mais qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'affirmer dans les moments les moins opportuns. Il faisait quelques centimètres de plus que Blaise et Roy mais était assez fluet. Il arborait des cheveux d'un noir de jais bien peignés qui tombaient parfois sur ses yeux d'un marron foncé. Et il était aussi éperdument amoureux de Coleen, bien que cette dernière niait tout en bloc. Son arrivée provoqua un silence des plus tendus entre les jeunes adultes.

- Coleen, je peux te parler ? demanda ce dernier en lançant de petits regards aux deux serpentards.

- Bien sûr, oui.

A peine s'était-elle levée que Blaise prenait la parole. D'une voix bien plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire pour être bien sûr d'être entendu par son confrère.

- Et fais attention où tu mets tes mains, Nott. Sinon je te les coupe.

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard des plus équivoques avant de rire en chœur, moqueurs. Dire que ces deux là étaient peu appréciés était un euphémisme. Quoiqu'en vérité, ils étaient aussi craints qu'aimés. Une sorte d'admiration malsaine pour les personnes qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds, sans doute. Très vite la conversation dévia sur les possibles changements à Poudlard. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il en retournait concernant le nouveau directeur : Severus Rogue. Mais à la vue du nombre restreint d'élève dans les wagons, il était clair qu'il ne s'agirait pas là du seul changement cette année. Déjà, ils n'entendaient plus les rires tout aussi horripilants les uns que les autres des nouveaux, hors des compartiments. Et bien qu'il était clair que ça ne leur manquait pas… Ils trouvaient ça étrange.

Quelques heures après leur départ de Londres, un étrange silence s'était installé dans le compartiment des serpentards. Etonnamment Roy se contentait d'engloutir des sucreries, ne pipant mots. Il était considéré comme le boute-en-train, celui qui faisait rire – tout du moins qui tentait de faire rire - lorsque les autres broyaient du noir. Il posa les pieds sur la banquette, s'adossant à la fenêtre. Montague reprit une poignée de sucrerie avant de prendre la parole sous les regards partagés de ses amis.

- J'ai entendu mon père parler avec Rogue, il y a quelques jours. Ils ont embauchés des frères et sœurs. Les Carrow. Et à ce que j'ai crus comprendre, ce n'est pas des tendres.

- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? le questionna Blaise.

Ils virent Millicent ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur Coleen qui avait perdu son sourire. Le regard que les trois amis partagèrent fût clair et vint clore la conversation. Ils se contentèrent de s'intéresser à la nouvelle venue et à l'air énigmatique qu'elle affichait. La blonde ne parla pas, se contentant de virer sans ménagement les pieds de Roy de la place qu'ils avaient occupés plus tôt. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil interrogateur mais garda également le silence.

Coleen réussi à rester de marbre pendant dix minutes. Dix longues minutes. Mais une fois le poids des trois paires d'yeux sur elle devenu trop lourd, elle soupira en fermant les paupières.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- T'as mangé un truc pas frais avec Nott ou tu as toujours été aussi agréable ? se contenta de répliquer le brun.

- Ferme-la, Roy.

Le serpentard se contenta de rouler des yeux avant d'afficher un sourire en coin, malgré lui amusé. Blaise gardait le silence, observant sa sœur de telle manière que l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert se faisait immédiatement sentir. Millicent, quant à elle, se pencha vers son amie.

- Tout va bien ?

Coleen se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de piocher dans les sucreries de Montague. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, ce qui provoqua les rires de Blaise et Millicent. Ou comment changer de sujet principal en une leçon.

- Au fait, j'ai croisé Parkinson dans les couloirs. Elle cherchait son capitaine, lança Coleen en battant exagérément des cils.

- Oh non, se contenta de répondre Roy en plaquant une main sur son front ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague d'hilarité.

Rectification : ou comment changer de sujet principal et se faire honte en deux leçons. Merci Coleen Harper.

•

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé à bon port. Leurs bagages avaient tous bien acheminés et les quatre serpentards venaient tout juste de dépasser les grilles de l'enceinte de l'école de magie. Déjà un silence de mort régnait. Ils se lancèrent des sourires réconfortant avant de suivre un de leur professeur jusqu'à la grande salle, accompagné par d'autres élèves. La salle commune des quatre maisons avait perdue les longues tables qui lui étaient propres, laissant une salle vide aux teintes ternes. Le plafond n'affichait d'ailleurs plus les étoiles des années où Dumbledore était directeur. Les élèves furent forcés de se mettre par maison et de garder le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ex-professeur de potion élevé au rang de dirigeant de Poudlard. Deux sorciers d'âge mûr au regard noir patientaient de part et d'autre de la grande salle, faisant face aux jeunes sorciers.

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre et Severus Rogue apparut, diminuant lentement la distance entre le l'estrade de marbre et lui. Il jeta un regard vide sur les élèves, comme s'il les voyait sans réellement les voir. Blaise donna un léger coup de coude à Roy pour attirer son attention sur ce qui semblait être les Carrow. On pouvait voir le début de la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant bras de l'un d'entre eux. Roy répondit à son ami par un léger hochement de tête lui signifiant qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ce qui semblait être leur nouveau directeur. Ce dernier fit face au groupe d'élèves, d'où on pouvait percevoir de légers murmures.

- Silence, fit le sorcier aux cheveux de jais d'une voix forte mais malgré tout, toujours aussi trainante.

Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau dans la salle. Severus fit un petit mouvement de baguette qui fit s'allumer les plafonniers avant de ramener ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- J'ai eu l'immense honneur de me voir proposer la direction de cette grande école qu'est Poudlard. Et en tant que nouveau directeur, je compte faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle retrouve sa notoriété et son prestige d'antan. Alors cette année, beaucoup de choses vont changer… commença Rogue d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Et ce n'était que peu dire.

•


	2. Chapitre II

**•**

* * *

**« WE WERE KINGS AND QUEENS »**

**Chapitre II – Sous surveillance.**

* * *

**•**

- Si l'un des professeurs vous trouve à l'extérieur de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu, vous serez sévèrement punis. Toutes infractions au nouveau règlement vous vaudra une punition des plus sévères, récita la jeune femme avachie sur un des canapés des cachots. Et si vous respirez, vous serez également sévèrement punis ! se moqua la blonde en pointant son ami de l'index.

- Enlève ce doigt de mon visage, Millicent, se contenta de répondre Roy sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- Ce n'est pas ce doigt, c'est mon magnifique doigt à l'ongle parfaitement manucuré.

- Sois gentille. Ne me fais pas répéter, répliqua Roy en coulant un regard sur elle.

Pour toute réponse Millicent leva les yeux au ciel en ramenant les mains contre son buste. Quelques secondes plus tard un petit groupe de serpentard entra dans la salle commune. Du coin de l'œil Roy vit Millicent faire un signe à un autre élève. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, se concentrant à nouveau sur l'article qu'il lisait, les sourcils froncés.

''Hier soir, à quelques kilomètres de Londres, un couple de quinquagénaire a été retrouvé sans vie à leur domicile, laissant derrière eux deux enfants âgés de dix-sept et douze ans, étudiants à la très célèbre école de magie, j'ai nommé Poudlard. Monsieur et madame MacKnedy tous deux membres haut-placés du ministère auraient pu selon les premières preuves recueillies, appartenir à un réseau de contrebande. D'après les autorités l'hypothèse qu'un sorcier serait à l'origine de ce dramatique incident à été exclu. Il a été…''

Il eut d'abord de la peine. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il possédait trop d'empathie pour son bien. Puis la question qui s'imposa à lui était : Etait-ce vrai ? Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever pour la énième fois le regard, l'éloignant de ses hypothèses d'ordre judiciaire. Il arqua un sourcil à la vue du responsable. Blaise s'appuya contre le canapé qui faisait face à Roy tout en jetant un coup d'œil inutile à la montre qu'il portait au poignet gauche.

- Capitaine, l'apostropha Zabini. En tant que tel, tu n'es pas censé être à l'heure aux sélections ?

Ne relevant pas l'ironie, Roy se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait non-loin de la cheminée avant d'hocher la tête. Finalement Rogue avait accepté la pratique du quidditch à Poudlard. Bien sûr, aucun incident quel qu'il soit ne devrait venir le faire changer d'avis. Sans un mot, il se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers son ami. A mi-chemin cependant il s'arrêta derrière Millicent pour déposer le journal sur ses genoux et murmurer, taquin.

- Et arrête de t'en faire pour ce stupide règlement. Ca fait déjà une semaine que tu ressasses la même chose.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il eut droit à la superbe vision du majeur de cette dernière. Blaise se moqua ouvertement avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs où se trouvaient leurs équipements de quidditch. Montague suivit les traces de son ami alors que Coleen venait tout juste de rejoindre Millicent sur le canapé émeraude, encline aux messes basses.

•

Les serpentards présents sur le terrain de quidditch patientaient balai à la main, le regard braqué vers Blaise et Roy. Montague l'avait choisi comme second, il y avait deux ans de cela. Il ne perdait pas une occasion d'insulter les joueurs et leur mauvais jeu lorsque Roy perdait patience. Et son statut de grande gueule et de bagarreur invétéré jouait dans la balance. En somme, Roy donnait les ordres et Blaise veillait à ce qu'ils soient respectés. Grâce à ce duo atypique l'équipe des vert et argent n'avait jamais été aussi performante.

Appuyés sur leurs balais, les deux comparses se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. L'après-midi allait leur réserver de bonnes surprises et des éclats de rire, c'était certain. Mais ils étaient surtout pressés d'en finir. Un soupir sortit d'entre les lèvres du sorcier avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Etant donné que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à répéter, je vais vous demander de tenir votre langue pendant quelques minutes, le temps que …

Roy s'arrêta un instant pour observer deux Serpentards de leur année discuter entre eux, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Il les fixa pendant un temps, avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Finalement il fit signe à Blaise de prendre la parole. Ce dernier fit un pas en avant et déposa un regard hautain sur ces deux derniers.

- Vous deux, fermez-la. Ou je ferai en sorte que vous soyez dans l'incapacité de vous exprimer.

Les deux étudiants concernés se turent immédiatement, se contentant de raffermir leur poigne sur leurs balais respectifs. Roy jeta un regard aux élèves devant lui : Certains étaient des habitués comme Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley, Crabbe et Goyle mais des dizaines de petits nouveaux s'étaient soudainement prit d'une passion dévorante pour le quidditch. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, peu de distractions étaient autorisées… Montague inspira longuement avant de reprendre la parole aussi calmement qu'à son habitude.

- Comme les anciens le savent déjà et comme les nouveaux postulants viennent de comprendre : Je serai le grand frère qui donnera les ordres et qui vous aidera à vous améliorer, quant à Zabini ce sera l'oncle qui bouffe les gamins s'ils ne sont pas bien sages. Alors faites ce qu'on vous dit et tout se passera à merveille. Maintenant, les postulants au poste de poursuiveurs, en position ! On commence par vous, s'exclama Roy en grimpant sur son balai, rejoignant Blaise à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Zabini fût chargé de faire une petite remise à niveau des règles du jeu et étant poursuiveur lui-même se chargea de mener le jeu tandis que Roy de son balai, observait les joueurs en évaluant leurs compétences. Ce dernier détourna le regard en direction des tribunes. Il pouvait y voir plusieurs élèves de serpentard venus soutenir leurs frères, petits-amis ou amis tout simplement. Coleen ainsi que Millicent étaient elles-aussi dans ces dernières, emmitouflées dans leurs manteaux couteux. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeu, il eut tout juste le temps de voir Blaise rattraper de justesse un joueur qui venait de perdre l'équilibre et il s'élança vers ces derniers en sifflant, signifiant ainsi que le temps de faire ses preuves était écoulé. On détacha les cognards et les batteurs furent au centre de l'attention de la foule et des joueurs. Montague ne lâchait pas Théodore Nott des yeux alors qu'il essayait en vain d'envoyer un cognard à plusieurs mètres de là. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et il ne pût savoir s'il le trouvait nul parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas ou parce qu'il l'était réellement. Sans doute les deux.

En fin d'après-midi et de nouveau sur la terre ferme, Roy s'employait à ranger les souafles pendant que Blaise se prélassait sur le terrain, les mains derrières la tête. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme ne s'encombrerait pas en aidant son ami. Bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait crût, Montague prit place sur l'énorme caisse qu'il venait de fermer d'un coup de baguette en soupirant bruyamment. Il lança un regard à son ami et lui donna un léger coup de pied.

- Doucement Montague ou je te fais manger les souafles, fit Blaise faussement menaçant.

- Tu penses quoi de Nott ? répliqua Roy sans prendre la peine de relever l'attaque.

- Parce que tu comptes céder à Coleen ? s'étonna son ami.

Pour toute réponse, Roy se leva et souleva la caisse d'un coup de baguette. Il la fit le suivre à quelques centimètres du sol en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Blaise le suivre également. Il semblait réellement étonné.

- Toi, tu vas faire plaisir à Coleen. Pourquoi ?

Un léger silence accueilli la question tandis que le capitaine accélérait l'allure. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Dans ces cas-là, pensa-t-il, autant éluder la question. Finalement il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Ca, tu l'as dit ! répliqua Blaise, moqueur en poussant son frère de maison.

- Tu peux parler. Tu sens aussi fort que la tanière d'Hagrid.

Blaise poussa une nouvelle fois son coéquipier avant de le rejoindre dans un rire détonnant. Roy laissa tomber la caisse dans un bruit sourd une fois dans les vestiaires et comme des enfants, ils firent la course jusqu'aux douches. Ils l'avaient bien mérité.

•

Les cheveux encore humides, parchemin à la main, Roy profita que la plupart de ses frères et sœurs de maison aient rejoint la grande salle pour le repas pour accrocher dans l'entrée les personnes sélectionnées. A peine avait-il accompli sa tache que des bruits de talons claquaient derrière lui. Il se tourna à moitié en remontant les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes. Il ne s'agissait que de Coleen. Un léger sourire en coin s'afficha sur les lèvres du serpentard alors que la jeune femme s'employait à ne pas lui adresser un regard. Une fois à sa hauteur, la blonde tenta de lire les noms par-dessus l'épaule de Montague en marmonnant un « Toujours pas parti manger ? » auquel ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Tandis qu'il tournait les talons en direction de la sortie des cachots, elle l'héla.

- Alors tu n'as pas accepté Théo dans l'équipe ? J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il apprécia l'air blasé que Coleen affichait et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, malgré-lui amusé. Il croisa les bras, baguette en main.

- Nott sera le remplaçant des poursuiveurs.

- Oh… Mais…

- Donc tu m'es redevable, 'Leen, lui expliqua le serpentard en tapant le bout du nez de la jeune femme avec son index.

Pour toute réponse, elle poussa le bras du jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. La blonde soupira légèrement en s'avançant vers la sortie, faisant onduler sa robe de sorcier autour de ses chevilles. Roy la suivit à l'extérieur et elle en profita pour rouler des yeux, ennuyée.

- Ca ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de m'harceler, tu sais.

- Ne joue pas l'égocentrique, tu veux ? répliqua ce dernier en enfilant sa robe à la va-vite.

- Mh. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, alors ? marmonna Coleen.

- La même chose que toi, je suppose. J'ai faim.

Depuis la rentrée tous les gros déplacements d'élèves se faisaient en petit peloton entouré par les frères et sœurs Carrow. Les élèves de chaque maison se devaient d'être vêtus de leur robe, blason mit en évidence. L'heure du repas ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Alors qu'il lançait un regard en biais à Coleen, Roy se demanda ce qu'elle faisait encore ici. Avait-elle volontairement loupé ce dernier ? Rogue l'avait autorisé à se déplacer seul grâce à son poste de capitaine et aux relations qu'entretenaient ses parents et le directeur. En était-il de même pour elle ? Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la questionner à ce sujet, une voix nasillarde se fit entendre.

- Monsieur Montague.

D'un même mouvement, les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Les nouveaux arrivants, en vérité. Devant eux patientaient les Carrow, un sourire identique suintant le sadisme pur accroché aux lèvres. A la vue de Coleen, Alecto reprit la parole.

- Accompagné de mademoiselle Harper. Quelle surprise.

- Professeurs, se contenta de les saluer Roy faussement à l'aise.

Derrière lui Harper se contenta de fixer les deux sorciers sans ciller.

- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec les autres élèves ? les questionna Amycus.

Amycus et Alecto Carrow étaient en tout point les mêmes. Trapus, arborant de longs cheveux noirs, affichant constamment un air sadique et appréciant tout deux affliger le sortilège de Doloris aux élèves présents en retenue. Le serpentard les fixa, arborant un masque d'assurance qu'il avait calqué sur celui que son paternel affichait en toute occasion. Il alla même jusqu'à esquisser un fin sourire malicieux.

- Le directeur m'a autorisé à un peu de retard, s'expliqua-t-il.

Les deux sorciers le fixèrent un long moment, pesant visiblement la véracité de ces propos. Finalement et sans un mot ils se tournèrent vers Coleen, sourcils arqués dans une expression hautaine.

- Et vous, mademoiselle Harper ?

La jeune femme ouvra la bouche en quête d'une réponse plausible. Son ami lui lança un rapide regard avant de reprendre la parole.

- Elle m'aidait à gérer le planning de l'équipe de quidditch. Le professeur Rogue est au courant, mentit Montague.

- Est-ce le cas ?

- Bien évidemment, acquiesça Coleen avec un sourire factice.

Les Carrow se lancèrent un regard ambigu, se demandant silencieusement si cette histoire tenait la route. Il aurait été fâcheux pour eux de punir sans raison valable les enfants de leurs confrères. Outre leur poste en jeu, ils auraient surtout eu peur de représailles. Finalement ils hochèrent la tête dans un mouvement ô combien coordonné et se permirent un rire. Le genre de rire qui faisait froid dans le dos, provoquant des frissons incontrôlés. Devant la folie de leurs professeurs, les élèves raffermirent leur prise sur leurs baguettes respectives. Ils les entendirent marmonner des choses sur le quidditch tandis qu'ils leur faisaient signe de pouvoir accéder à la grande salle.

- Bonne soirée, les salua Roy en faisant demi-tour.

Alecto hocha la tête avant de se remettre à ricaner avec son frère en reprenant leur ronde. De leur côté, à peine avait-il fait un pas, que Coleen était déjà à la porte de la grande salle. Il arqua un sourcil et trottina jusqu'à elle. Droit comme des « i » ils avancèrent vers leurs amis, longeant le mur de gauche. Ils regardaient tout deux devant eux ne se préoccupant que peu du regard des autres élèves.

- Ne me remercie pas, surtout, murmura Roy.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé de m'aider.

Prévisible. Le serpentard retint difficilement une réplique acide et avança jusqu'à Blaise et Millicent en pleine conversation. S'installant sur le banc en face de Millicent, un faible « Mais merci » lui parvint. Il tourna la tête vers Coleen mais déjà, elle avait entamé la discussion avec son frère. Un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres et Millicent le lui rendit alors qu'il sentait qu'elle souhaitait lui poser plus d'une question.

La sorcière posa une main sur la sienne et il serra un instant ses doigts dans les siens avant de murmurer.

- Plus tard.

•


	3. Chapitre III

**•**

* * *

**« WE WERE KINGS AND QUEENS »**

**Chapitre III – Abonné absent.**

* * *

**•**

Il était absent. Encore une fois. Roy se laissa aller à un soupir exaspéré en lançant un regard au terrain qui l'entourait. Il ne viendrait pas. _Encore une fois_.

Sans un mot, les lèvres serrées, le brun enfila ses gants noirs. D'un geste vif, il fit s'élever son balai et y grimpa. Le vent était de mise, ce jour-ci. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et le ciel était d'un blanc éclatant. Quoique gris. En somme le ciel était de la même humeur que le serpentard : Morose. Quelque chose d'inquiétant régnait dans l'air. Et comme si on lui avait murmuré, Roy leva son regard sur le ciel énervé, pas le moins du monde confiant. Finalement il se concentra à nouveau sur l'équipe qui l'observait en attendant les ordres.

- Nott. Tu remplaceras Zabini aujourd'hui.

Un petit sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'étudiant, très vite effacé à la vue du regard noir que son capitaine lui lança. L'incident vite mit de côté, les joueurs décollèrent les uns après les autres. A plusieurs mètres du sol, Montague sortit sa baguette et en un mouvement, décrocha cognards et autres accessoires. Il était clair qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. C'était faux : il aurait simplement préféré savoir où se trouvait Zabini plutôt qu'ici.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il ratait des entrainements, des cours et des repas. Il disparaissait même à l'heure du coucher et le serpentard observait le lit vide de son ami qui ne revenait pas avant tard dans la matinée. Il avait changé. Il ne plaisantait plus, passait la plupart de son temps libre seul dans la bibliothèque ou alors il était simplement introuvable. Coleen elle-même ignorait où il se réfugiait et ce qu'il mijotait. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait.

A plusieurs mètres du sol, Montague repensait à leur dernière entrevue : Il lui avait barré la route, inquiet. Sans un mot, le regard vide de toute expression, Blaise s'était contenté de le contourner. Il l'avait attrapé par l'avant-bras en lançant un « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, bordel ? ». Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait reconnu son ami derrière cette carapace morne. Il semblait perdu, inquiet, malheureux. Malgré cela, un dixième de seconde plus tard, Zabini était redevenu impassible. Se dégageant violemment, il avait craché un « J'ai à faire » avant d'avancer d'un pas soutenu vers le cœur de l'école.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme manqua de peu de se faire renverser par un cognard qui fonçait vers lui à toute allure. Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, se fustigeant mentalement pour son manque de concentration. Et dire qu'il le reprochait si souvent à son équipe qu'il en oubliait le nombre de fois qu'il leur avait fait la morale. _Faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais._ Phrase bateau. Reprenant ses esprits, Roy prit de l'altitude pour observer ses joueurs. Les nuages de plus en plus épais et bas au fil des minutes lui gâchant la vue, il marmonna, agacé. Pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, il donna ses ordres, la magie décuplant la force de ses cordes vocales.

- Plus bas. Piquet de deux mètres pour tous.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les six sorciers se retrouvèrent au niveau des buts dans une quasi-coordination. Fier comme un paon, Roy s'autorisa à se mêler à nouveau au jeu. Alors qu'il venait de lancer le souafle en direction des buts, Pucey le rattrapa et lança l'objet avec une force étonnante. Aidé par le vent, le souafle s'éleva dans les airs, se perdant dans d'épais nuages gris. A peine Roy avait-il sortit sa baguette pour le faire stopper que Théodore Nott s'élançait derrière le souafle, complètement aplati sur son balai pour prendre de la vitesse. Il indiqua aux autres de retourner au sol avant de gagner de l'altitude pour trouver et enguirlander le Serpentard.

A chaque centimètre parcouru la température semblait baisser inexorablement et quelques minutes après s'être perdu dans les immenses boules de coton, le bout de son balai était déjà couvert d'une fine couche de givre. Baguette en main, il continuait sa montée en se jurant de le faire payer à Nott. Alors qu'il perdait patience et songeait à redescendre, un cri aigue se fit entendre sur sa droite. Cela ne présentait rien de bon. Néanmoins il était responsable de lui : Responsable de cet idiot.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Si froide qu'elle lui brula jusqu'à l'œsophage. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du froid et ses mains tremblaient fortement, manquant à chaque seconde de laisser tomber sa baguette dans le vide qui s'étendait sous lui. Etait-ce due au froid ou à la peur ? Sans doute les deux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Roy distingua une silhouette qu'il sembla connaitre la réponse.

La peur, sans aucun doute.

Devant lui, pendu à son balai, baguette bloqué entre sa main et ce dernier, Théodore tanguait en hurlant. Deux autres silhouettes, des créatures plus abominables que jamais s'avançaient à nouveau vers le sorcier. Malgré chacun de ses nerfs qui lui hurlaient de se bouger avant de finir comme son équipier, Montague restait paralysé, observant à la fois avec fascination et dégout les deux détraqueurs. Des pans de peau ou bien de tissus trainaient derrière eux – il était incapable de se mettre d'accord-, flottant dans l'air et amplifiant de ce fait l'effet maléfique que dégageaient leurs propriétaires.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il manqua de perdre connaissance qu'il sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Dégageant sa main engourdie, il tendit sa baguette devant lui, les lèvres tremblantes. A peine avait-il prononcé les mots désirés que déjà, un éclair gris sortait du bout de bois, éblouissant un instant le sorcier. Lorsqu'il réussi à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, il pu voir un immense aigle argenté battre des ailes en direction des détraqueurs, leur bloquant le passage. Clignant à plusieurs reprises ses paupières brulantes, il vola jusqu'à son frère de maison, le faisant grimper sur son propre balai alors que son patronus bataillait toujours contre les détraqueurs. Il manqua par deux fois de tomber dans le processus, ses mouvements rendus lents et périlleux par la température des plus glaciales. Une fois Nott embarqué sur son véhicule, il stoppa le flot de magie et fila en piquet droit vers le sol. Le terrain d'un vert terne s'approchait dangereusement de lui et alors qu'il aurait été raisonnable de ralentir, il sombra, entrainant avec lui Théodore Nott.

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard dans les débris de bois éparpillés grossièrement autour de lui. Nott était installé un peu plus loin, la tête reposant sur les cuisses d'une sixième année des verts et argents. Roy papillonna des yeux en essayant de retrouver ses repères. Au dessus de lui, Bole, le gardien l'observait, inquiet.

- Tu vas bien, mec ? le questionna-t-il en remettant une de ses mèches blondes en arrière.

Montague hocha la tête, pas très sûr de savoir articuler le moindre mot convenablement. Rapidement il examina les dégâts. Aucun membre cassé à première vue. Il posa une main sur son front, d'où coulait un peu de liquide vermillon. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et Bole tenta avec l'un des batteurs de le remettre debout. Roy tangua légèrement mais réussi à rester debout.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, reprit Lucien Bole.

- On va t'accompagner, continua un autre élève.

- Et lui ? Il s'en sort bien ? les questionna Montague en pointant Nott de l'index.

Aussitôt, les mêmes de l'équipe se mirent à chuchoter, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air plutôt en forme puisqu'il se plaignait de façon théâtrale à la jeune femme qui le soutenait. En entendant ses propos, Roy fit un pas en avant, furieux. Derrière lui, Pucey et Bole le soutenait par peur de le voir s'écraser une seconde fois au sol.

- … A cause de lui, j'ai sans doute la main cassée. Et dire qu'il se dit doué ! lançait Nott sans la moindre once de remord.

- Madame Pomfresh t'arrangera ça, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Comment ? s'insurgea le capitaine.

Roy sentit la poigne de Lucien se resserrer autour de son biceps. Mais rien n'y faisait. La colère mêlée à l'adrénaline causée par la chute et la peur, il en oubliait pour le moment toute douleur. Un regard sur son balai en morceaux le rendit d'autant plus furieux.

- Tu étais tellement pétrifié devant les détraqueurs que t'as failli me laisser crever, l'accusa Théodore en se relevant, le doigt pointé sur Roy.

- Et j'aurai dû, conclut-il en s'avançant vers l'école.

Il aurait dû le sentir. C'était prévisible. A peine avait-il fini que Roy se sentait projeté en arrière, une douleur lancinante lui lacérant la mâchoire et la lèvre. Le liquide métallique vint se frotter à sa langue et il retint un juron. Le sorcier tangua un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre, hébété. Il lui sauvait la mise et il se permettait de le cogner ? Montague ferma les yeux en respirant lentement. Rester calme. Néanmoins ses résolutions s'évanouirent aussitôt le visage de Nott fût-il, à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Se détachant de ses deux comparses, Roy lança son pied dans les jambes du serpentard, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Luttant contre la douleur qui se réveillait peu à peu, le brun s'accroupit au dessus de son confrère et serrant le poing, frappa aussi fort qu'il le pu. Il ne savait pas combien de fois son poing avait atterri dans le visage de Nott quand Bole le tira fortement en arrière. Il se releva, les lèvres serrées et en sang, baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de son ami, il sortit du terrain.

Son dos, sa tête, son front, sa lèvre, sa mâchoire, ses côtes et maintenant sa main. Main où chacune de ses articulations semblaient crier grâce. Sa tête bourdonnait. Ses oreilles également. Sa lèvre le brulait. Et il luttait sans vergogne contre les larmes. Il avait mal et chacun des pas qu'il faisait vers Poudlard le lui rappelait. Il était en colère. Contre Nott et contre lui-même. Tellement qu'il regrettait de l'avoir rattrapé. Bien qu'en même temps il culpabilisait de pouvoir penser une telle chose. Subitement Roy en voulu aussi à Blaise. Aurait-il été là, les choses ne se seraient pas passés de la même manière : Il en était certain. Et c'était quoi, cette manie de jouer aux hommes invisibles ? Il en avait marre. Il avait mal. Froid. Et il était épuisé. Juste dormir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir et oublier cette journée. Dormir. Ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite minute.

Bien évidemment, à son passage les élèves de chaque maison le regardèrent avec étonnement et inquiétude. Certains étaient plus discrets que d'autres. Mais beaucoup le suivaient du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans leurs champs de vision. Il les imaginait très bien mettre en place des tonnes d'hypothèses toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Que les Carrow l'aient trouvés entrain de commettre une idiotie et qu'ils l'aient punis, devait être dans tout les esprits. En somme il était clair que son retour dans l'enceinte même de l'école n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie et, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il se maudissait pour ne pas s'être fait accompagné de Bole tout du moins. Il souffrait le martyr. Peut-être qu'il s'était brisé quelque chose finalement.

Puis des pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un courrait. Dans sa direction. Il espérait simplement que…

- Roy ! l'héla Millicent. Oh, par Salazar ! Roy !

Fermant les yeux, il retint un juron. Voilà ce qu'il redoutait. Voir une Millicent Bulstrode paniquée par les ragots des autres élèves. Il se tourna vers elle lentement. A sa vue la blonde posa une main sur sa bouche, choquée. Elle trottina jusqu'à lui et lui apposa une main sur la joue, doucement.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Longue histoire.

- Roy, gronda la jeune femme.

- Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, marmonna Roy en pointant la grande porte en bois.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais t'aider, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son bras.

Montague se dégagea brusquement. Foutu égo.

- Ca ira.

- Mais… murmura Millicent, blessée.

- Je vais bien. Ca ira, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce avant de franchir la porte de l'infirmerie.

Mais c'était faux. Rien n'allait. Rien n'irait. Il en était persuadé.

•

Il fut d'abord assez décontenancé. Habitué à s'éveiller dans une atmosphère terne. Après coup, il aurait plutôt utilisé reposante. Roy cligna plusieurs fois des paupières de manière à s'acclimater aux rayons du soleil qui traversaient les impressionnantes fenêtres de l'infirmerie et qui s'acharnaient sur ses pauvres rétines en l'aveuglant à demi. Il avait passé la nuit sur ce lit bien trop dur et son dos allait le lui faire payer. C'était déjà le cas d'ailleurs, pût-il constater en essayant de se redresser. Il ne remarqua que bien trop tard qu'il avait de la visite. Appuyée contre la lourde porte en bois, Coleen tapa un léger coup sur cette dernière avec un sourire gêné. D'un geste un peu trop vif sans doute, le Serpentard frotta ses yeux fatigués et se redressa totalement, grimaçant de douleur durant le processus. Les courbatures, quelles plaies.

- Salut, murmura la jeune femme ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée. De grosses cernes violacées s'étendaient sous ses pupilles émeraude, se mélangeant aux traits fins de son visage poupon. L'absence de son demi-frère devait lui peser et lui offrir des nuits blanches à répétition, pensa Roy en répondant à son salut par un sourire. La blonde regarda autour d'elle avant de s'attarder sur les petites chaussures vernies qu'elle portait alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre les deux étudiants.

- Installe-toi dans mon humble résidence, plaisanta Roy en se décalant pour laisser assez de place pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

S'exécutant sans un mot, Coleen se mordit la lèvre en observant ses mains jointes. Finalement elle reprit la parole en faisant un geste vague en direction de son ami.

- J'ai appris pour ta chute et ton balai. Millicent a déjà envoyé une lettre à ta mère d'ailleurs, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Lucien m'a expliqué comment ça s'est passé. Si tu savais… Je… Toutes les filles s'ennuient déjà de leur anti-détraqueur vivant. La liste de tes soupirantes vient de doubler, don juan, récita Coleen en jouant avec le drap.

- Pourtant je ne vois que toi qui ais prit le temps de me rendre visite, contra Roy en esquissant un sourire.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et pour la première fois de sa vie, Roy prit conscience à quel point elle avait changé en quelques petites années. Elle ressemblait de moins en moins à une petite fouine enquiquinante comme il se plaisait à l'appeler lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. De part l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Blaise, il avait toujours perçu Coleen comme un ami de chambré. Il s'était trompé, visiblement.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ils se tournèrent tout deux vers madame Pomfresh qui ramassait les divers ustensiles qu'elle venait de renverser de son plateau argenté.

- Pour Théo… Je suis... Je n'aurai pas dû insister pour que tu le prennes dans l'équipe, je…

- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Son ton était devenu sec, cassant. Comme une réaction d'auto-défense, il s'était refermé sur lui-même, les lèvres pincées. A peine l'avait-elle mentionné avec un surnom qui plus est, que la colère avait immédiatement pulsé dans ses veines. Coulant et se répandant dans son corps comme un brasier.

- Je voulais simplement…

- Ne perd pas ton temps à t'excuser, Coleen. Je suis le seul responsable et la première chose que j'aurais dû éviter de faire, c'est de ne pas écouter mon instinct pour te faire plaisir.

Sa dernière phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet en un reproche à demi-caché. Coleen pinça les lèvres en le fixant, les yeux brillants et fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que déjà, Roy regrettait d'avoir prononcé chacun de ces mots.

Réduits au silence par leur colère respective, les deux adolescents se fixèrent un long moment comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf qu'une atmosphère pesante s'était abattue sur les deux Serpentards, aussi butés l'un que l'autre. Campant sur leurs positions et ne voulant pas baisser les armes en premier, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Subtile bataille entre l'émeraude et l'azur.

C'est l'arrivée de Millicent Bulstrode qui sonna la fin de la bataille. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, sursautant à moitié à l'entente de sa voix puis sans un regard pour Roy, Coleen se leva et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Les deux amis suivirent la jeune femme du regard et Millicent pointa la direction dans laquelle son amie venait de s'en aller en interrogeant Montague du regard. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Pas très convainquant.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? soupira-t-elle.

- Je n'appellerai pas ça une dispute en vérité. Plutôt une discussion… Virulente.

Il pu voir sa meilleure-amie rouler des yeux, l'air agacé avant qu'elle ne s'installe à la place qu'avait précédemment occupée Harper. Elle fit une petite inspection des blessures visibles de son ami – il ne restait plus que quelques infimes traces de ces dernières : Quelques bleus et fines marques rougeâtres - et traça du bout du doigt sa coupure à la lèvre en de soupirer.

- Alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes ? la questionna-t-il pour éviter une nouvelle inspection minutieuse.

- Eh bien ton balai est mort. Irrémédiablement et sans aucun doute mort. Mais j'ai envoyé un hibou à ta mère, n'ais crainte. Nott a failli se manger une seconde raclée pas plus tard que ce matin. J'ai crus que Lucien allait l'encastrer dans la table du petit-déjeuner. Ensuite… Blaise t'a rendu visite, ce matin. Je l'ai croisé en revenant du bureau de Rogue. Il était en train de manger ta brioche donc, lança Millicent en sortant trois gâteaux de son sac, je t'en ai rapporté pour que tu ne meures pas de faim. Coleen s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, aussi. Elle s'est disputée avec Nott en plein milieu de la salle commune. Elle l'a même giflé ! Si tu avais vu ça… Devant tout le monde. Pour ma part, je me suis contenté de mettre un petit quelque chose dans son jus de citrouille. J'attends de voir le résultat, jubila la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard, habitué à ses longs discours sans fins, se contenta d'hocher la tête en essayant de garder en mémoire le plus d'informations possible tout en attendant de pouvoir en placer une. Pour patienter, il avait commencé à grignoter les cakes que lui avait apportés sa meilleure-amie. Quoiqu'il aurait peut-être été plus juste de l'appeler son ange gardien. Son assistante. Sa seconde mère. Qu'importe le nom qu'on donnait au rôle qu'elle s'était octroyée. Elle prenait soin de lui comme personne d'autre, lui donnant parfois l'impression d'être en sucre. Néanmoins il savait très bien que ces petites attentions lui manqueraient bien plus que de raison si un jour Millicent se choisissait un autre petit protégé.

Il avait prévu de lui demander pourquoi elle avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère mais finalement il avait plus important. Sa visite chez Rogue n'annonçait rien de bon. Blaise était de nouveau à Poudlard. Et Coleen qui s'était emportée. Pour lui. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait balancé et soudain le gâteau au chocolat sembla peser une tonne dans son estomac. Quel monstre il faisait…

- … Et voilà.

- Mh, tu as été voir Rogue… Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Millicent regarda ses mains, gênée.

- En vérité, il m'a convoqué. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, t'en fait pas ! s'expliqua Milly devant les yeux ronds de son ami. Il voulait me parler de toi. Il a convoqué Bole et Nott, aussi.

Du regard, il l'invita à approfondir.

- Il m'a posé des questions puisque tu étais toujours inconscient. Si tu m'avais dit quelque chose à propos de l'incident. Et il m'a demandé de te dire que tu avais ordre de passer à son bureau dès que tu serais en mesure de le faire. Lucien lui a bien signifié que tu n'étais pas responsable, t'en fais pas ! Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je crois que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, Roy, grimaça-t-elle, l'air peinée.

•


	4. Chapitre IV

**•**

* * *

**« WE WERE KINGS AND QUEENS »**

**CHAPITRE IV – Dans la tourmente.**

* * *

**•**

Alors qu'un « entrez » se laissait entendre, Roy se forma une mine sereine. Il enserra la poignée ronde et pénétra dans le bureau qui appartenait, il y avait encore quelques mois, à Albus Dumbledore. Ne se laissant pas perturber par le mobilier et les dizaines de livres qui séjournaient dans la pièce, le serpentard fixait toute son attention sur Severus Rogue. Le nouveau directeur le dominait de toute sa hauteur, stagnant sur les marches qui menaient au fond du bureau. Les mains jointes et cachées sous sa robe noire dans sa posture habituelle, il l'observait, imperturbable.

Roy avançait dans la pièce, préparé à toutes éventuelles sanctions. Il allait prendre un sacré savon d'après Millicent. Pourtant actuellement, son ancien professeur de potion avait l'air tout à fait calme. Mais il s'agissait de Rogue l'homme le plus apte à prendre sur lui de Grande-Bretagne. De la planète, sans doute.

- Monsieur Montague, débuta le directeur en partant s'installer derrière son bureau, je pensais que vous ne me feriez jamais l'honneur de votre visite.

Les lèvres pincées, Roy encaissa sans broncher. Il venait tout juste d'être autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie cependant il ne fut pas assez fou pour oser le mentionner. Au contraire, il plaça les mains dans son dos, droit comme un « i », dans l'attente d'un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme. Il aurait pu se forcer à baragouiner quelques vaines excuses mais il était persuadé que son professeur savait tout cela. Il ne souhaitait sans doute qu'une chose : le mettre mal-à-l'aise. L'obliger à signer sa reddition avant même d'avoir combattu. Alors le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser un regard distant sur le long bureau du maître des lieux.

- Il me semblait avoir été clair sur les clauses de notre accord. Je vous autorisais à pratiquer votre sport si, en contre partie, aucun incident quel qu'il soit, ne soit à signaler. Mais avec ceci – Rogue le désigna d'un signe de tête –, il me semble que notre accord est caduc. En somme, les entrainements et autres matchs de Quidditch seront désormais interdits à Poudlard.

Dans un espoir vain, le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche mais l'homme aux cheveux de jais l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, les sourcils froncés dans une expression aussi grotesque qu'effrayante. Tremblant de rage, Montague serra cependant les dents en s'imposant le silence. C'était tellement injuste.

- Monsieur Bole m'a déjà tout expliqué et ce, dans les moindres détails. Je sais qui est coupable et qui a cherché la confrontation. J'ai également connaissance du fait que vous l'ayez sauvé des détraqueurs acte très noble, je l'admets mais qui n'influera en rien sur ma décision. Autant vous prévenir sur le champ. Je vous demanderai donc de prévenir vos amis de cette décision qui prend effet immédiatement.

Roy en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. La colère le dévorait lentement mais non moins ardemment alors que le regard neutre de son directeur appelait au crime. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir hurler et secouer le professeur jusqu'à lui remettre les idées en place. Lui faire comprendre qu'il punissait des dizaines de personnes pour Nott et seulement lui. Néanmoins – et il le regrettait autant qu'il s'en félicitait – il avait été élevé de manière à ce que l'idée de hiérarchie soit affreusement ancrée en lui. Il n'aurait même pas réellement songé à hausser le ton. Il n'aurait pas osé.

- Bien monsieur, acquiesça difficilement le jeune homme en faisant un pas en direction de la sortie.

Alors qu'il reculait vers la porte, la voix du directeur résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir mentionné en avoir terminé avec vous. Il semblerait que je sois au courant d'une autorisation de retard délivrée de ma propre main à mademoiselle Coleen Harper, si j'en crois monsieur et madame Carrow.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, Roy observa le professeur Rogue se lever de son assise pour traverser à pas lent la pièce faisant voler sa longue robe noire autour de ses chevilles, lui donnant un sinistre air de chauve-souris. Le sang de l'adolescent s'était immédiatement glacé et un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine alors que son cerveau fourmillait déjà de dizaine d'hypothétiques manières de se sortir de cette impasse. Il n'avait plus réfléchi à son mensonge depuis la fois où il en avait discuté avec Millicent. Et il n'avait jamais songé que Rogue en aurait un jour eu vent.

Le directeur continuait son inspection, silencieux alors que l'étudiant gardait également la bouche fermée, de peur d'en rajouter un peu plus à longue liste de charges qu'on devait avoir à son encontre. Il était de notoriété publique que le professeur de potion, puis de défense contre les forces du mal et désormais directeur de Poudlard était un professionnel dans l'art de l'intimidation. Il terrifiait même les plus féroces sorciers, les plus doués. Mystérieux, tous savaient pourtant qu'il était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sorcier doué, rusé, maître dans l'art de la legilimancie et de l'occlumancie. Le jeune homme connaissait son professeur pour l'avoir côtoyé chaque jour pendant les vacances d'été de manière à ce qu'il peaufine son apprentissage de ces deux dernières formes de magie, d'ailleurs. Il connaissait bien ce regard malveillant, cet air calculateur de celui qui attend d'en apprendre plus sur sa victime, cette étonnante antipathie qu'il dégageait, tout comme son étrange amertume.

Severus Rogue était un personnage effrayant et en ce moment même, sa victime se nommait Roy Montague.

- J'attends de vous que vous démentiez, monsieur Montague, reprit Rogue.

Sur ses gardes, le jeune homme garda encore un peu le silence. Il était évident qu'il savait. Il savait parfaitement que les Carrow avaient dit vrai. Mais fourbe qu'il était, qu'attendait-il de lui ? Que l'étudiant mente pour lui éviter d'avoir à le punir ou, au contraire, le testait-il dans l'optique de voir s'il serait assez fou pour lui mentir ? Dans les deux cas, Roy était perdant. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux faire les mauvais choix.

- Les professeurs Carrow disent vrai.

Mauvaise réponse.

- Petit idiot, siffla Rogue. Vous avez de la chance que mon amitié pour vos parents m'empêche de vous offrir sur un plateau aux frère et sœur Carrow. Votre mère serait horrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient ne serait-ce que songer à vous faire. Ne pourriez-vous pas réfléchir quelques instants avant d'agir et ce constamment, de manière aussi stupide ?

Pour toute réponse, Roy s'efforça de fixer un point invisible dans le dos du professeur en répliquant d'une voix claire :

- Ca ne se reproduira pas, professeur.

- J'y compte bien. Parce que si cela venait à se reproduire, je m'occuperai moi-même de votre heure de détention. Me suis-je montré assez clair ?

- On ne peut plus.

Le directeur darda un regard sur le Serpentard avant de s'en détourner en soupirant, offrant à son subalterne l'affreuse sensation d'être aussi important qu'un elfe de maison. C'était repousser ses limites que de garder un calme apparent dans cette situation. S'il y avait une chose qu'un sang-pur, qu'un aristocrate, qu'un Montague ne pouvait supporter, c'était bien ça… Se faire abaisser de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais il n'offrirait pas au professeur le loisir de le voir que les actes de ce dernier le touchaient. Alors il resta silencieux. Et patient. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue le délivre de ces quelques mots.

- Nous en avons fini.

Il hocha la tête bêtement puisque le directeur était désormais dos à lui et plissa les paupières en apercevant le tableau de Dumbledore le fixer étrangement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour questionner Rogue à ce sujet avant de finalement renoncer et de faire demi-tour en ne manquant pas de jeter un dernier regard en direction du tableau. L'ex-directeur avait cependant disparu.

•

Il fixait ses camarades qui lui renvoyaient son regard en plein milieu de leur salle commune.

On aurait pu entendre les sirènes nager de l'autre côté des murs, entre les vagues, tellement le silence était complet… et pesant. Affreusement pesant. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Tous sauf celui de Zabini. Et de Nott. Derrière le groupe de joueurs sur les épais canapés émeraude, Coleen, Millicent et quelques autres filles des verts et argents – dont les sœurs Greengrass – observaient le spectacle. Spectacle affligent d'une dizaine de personnes rendues muettes par une seule affirmation : son incapacité à avoir fait valoir leur droit. Ne pouvant plus supporter le poids des regards, Roy traversa la flopée d'élèves, attrapa sa robe aux couleurs de sa maison et après l'avoir enfilé, sortit des cachots à pas rapides.

Il n'avait pas traversé trois couloirs que des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il connaissait pertinemment l'identité de la seule personne assez sotte pour le suivre et cette pensée ne réussi qu'à lui offrir un sentiment de culpabilité immense.

- Roy Jensen Montague, ne marche pas si vite ! cria Millicent essoufflée.

Malgré lui, il se stoppa, les paupières closes. Il ne voulait pas discuter. Il ne voulait pas être dorloté. Il ne voulait pas rire. Ni même être dans la même pièce qu'une autre personne. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être seul. Pouvoir se fustiger quelques longues heures en toute quiétude dans un endroit calme. Etait-ce trop demander ?

- Un peu plus et je pourrai croire que tu me fuyais.

Ne souhaitant pas entrainer son amie dans une énième petite querelle, il se contenta de l'observer sans répondre quoi que ce soit à l'adolescente. Oui, il la fuyait. Non, ce n'était pas spécialement contre elle. Oui, il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter sa bonne humeur et ses blagues auxquelles il se sentirait obligé de rire. Mais ça, Millicent Bulstrode était psychologiquement incapable de le comprendre.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'en fais réellement pour ça, reprit Millicent. C'est qu'un jeu, Roy… tenta-t-elle de le réconforter.

Ce regard. Plein d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui rappelait douloureusement de la pitié. On avait pitié de lui. Millicent Bulstrode, sa meilleure amie avait pitié de lui. Nom d'un foutu troll. Etait-il si pitoyable que cela ? Cette idée le fit fulminer mais il s'intima au calme.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-il en se détournant.

- Attends. Non mais tu vois comment tu réagis ? Roy, voyons.

- Stop. Arrête ça, ok ?

Devant son ton cassant, Millicent ouvrit les yeux tout ronds.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Milly. Je ne veux pas non plus de tes bons sentiments, ni même que tu me dises que tu comprends parce que tout simplement : tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est… ce qui fait que je suis moi. C'est une chose que j'adore et on vient de me l'enlever à cause d'un abruti tellement attardé qu'il doit être le résultat d'une consanguinité sans précédent. Alors je ne veux pas que tu me dorlotes comme un chaton, ni même qu'on en discute. Je ne veux qu'une chose : être seul. C'est trop te demander ?

- Non, monsieur Montague senior. Toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir importuné, se vexa Bulstrode en le foudroyant du regard.

- Excuses acceptées, répliqua Roy en affichant un sourire hypocrite, touché.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de s'avouer piquée au vif et elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans les cachots à pas rapides. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte de leur salle commune que Roy laissait échapper un cri rageur en claquant bêtement son poing contre le mur de pierre le plus proche. Bêtement oui, parce que les plaies sur ses phalanges se rouvrirent l'instant qui suivi. Il était furieux, oui. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement pourquoi.

C'est en marchant en direction de la tour d'astronomie désormais désaffectée puisque non-essentielle à l'étude des jeunes sorciers selon le nouveau régime de Poudlard que Roy essaya de mettre en évidence ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Après tout, perdre le Quidditch et son poste de capitaine était difficile à vivre, oui. Jusqu'à son intégration de l'équipe, en troisième année, Montague avait toujours été un élève apprécié de toutes les maisons puisqu'effacé. Il n'était pas à cet époque, aussi proche de Blaise qu'aujourd'hui mais tout le monde le connaissait en tant qu' « ami de famille » de ce dernier. Puis il était devenu poursuiveur de l'équipe des verts et argents. Et capitaine en quatrième année. Et là, tout avait changé. On le connaissait. Pour lui. On le saluait de toute part, on le suivait, on l'appréciait. Et même si toutes ces attentions n'étaient que superficielles, il les appréciait. Le jour de son élection comme capitaine, était également le seul jour où il avait reçu les félicitations de son paternel. Une lettre où tracées avec soin, des lettres lui apprenaient que Lucian Montague était fier de son fils unique.

L'absentéisme répété de Blaise influait également sur le comportement du Serpentard. Il était fatigué de se creuser les méninges en cherchant ce qui clochait chez son ami. Des dizaines hypothèses aussi stupides qu'impossibles avaient éclos dans son esprit avant de toujours retomber comme des soufflets devant l'idiotie de ces dernières.

Deux heures qu'il ressassait la même chose, encore et encore. Il en venait à se dire que son humeur plus que morose se voulait être l'association de la perte momentanée de Blaise associée à celle du Quidditch et ainsi de toute fierté de son paternel. Son ami lui manquait et il rejetait toute sa frustration sur Millicent en étant odieux. C'était tout à fait lui.

Après tout, Blaise avait toujours dit qu'il réagissait comme une fille.

Pourtant alors qu'il se jurait d'être un peu plus sympa avec Millicent, son irritation lui fit oublier ses bonnes résolutions lorsqu'une jolie tête blonde pointa le haut de son crâne.

- Millicent, tu ne comprends pas quoi dans « Je veux rester seul » ?

- Tu es adorable, Montague. Comme toujours, lui répondit une voix féminine mais bien différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Coleen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Etonné, il s'était relevé de contre le mur et avait épousseté rapidement sa robe avant de froncer les sourcils. La sorcière se permit de rire quelques secondes devant l'attitude de Roy avant de lui sourire doucement, presque timidement.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu te portais.

- Sur mes deux jambes, comme tu peux le constater, plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre devant l'air moyennement amusé de son amie. Ca va.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la balustrade qui offrait une vue panoramique du paysage assez fabuleux qui entourait Poudlard. Elle ne dit rien de plus, se contentant d'apposer ses mains contre les grosses pierres pour se pencher légèrement. Toujours peur du vide. Bientôt, elle fut vite rejoint par Roy qui mains dans les poches faisait valser son regard entre le profil d'Harper et le ciel grisâtre de manière à ne pas passer pour un psychopathe.

Coleen Harper était, au contraire de Millicent, une personne ambiguë à bien des égards. Elle pouvait traverser tout un château pour vous retrouver et vous poser deux questions avant de sembler vous oublier totalement. Bulstrode aurait discuté pendant des heures, inquiète à en mourir ou tout à fait furieuse.

- Tu repenses parfois à cet été ?

A peine les mots étaient-ils sortis d'entre ses lèvres que Roy les regrettait. Il aurait voulu les happer, les ravaler, les rappeler mais déjà Coleen pinçait les lèvres en abaissant le regard sur ses mains. Ce n'était pas le bon sujet à aborder il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais en parler. Il lui avait ordonné d'oublier toute cette histoire. Pourtant c'était lui, le grand dadais qui jetait de l'huile sur le feu. Alors qu'en bon fuyard, il allait détourner les talons pour éviter de prolonger ce silence gênant, il perçut le léger sourire de Coleen qui avait reprit son observation du panorama.

- Souvent, murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Roy de se peindre un léger sourire satisfait. En vérité, il était surtout soulagé mais ça, il le l'aurait jamais avoué. A qui que ce soit.

- Je t'ai vu sortir du bureau de Rogue, reprit la sorcière. Il voulait te parler de quoi ?

- Du Quidditch… Avec Nott et tout ça, mentit le jeune homme en s'appuyant à son tour contre les pierres.

Lui faisait dos à la vue, préférant guetter l'arrivée d'un possible élève ou professeur. Les fesses et les mains posées contre la balustrade, il fixait les escaliers en colimaçon, non-loin, de manière à ne pas avouer qu'il mentait. Quoique, non. Il éludait seulement quelques morceaux de conversations. Etait-ce mentir ?

- D'ailleurs concernant Nott, je, commença Coleen avant que Roy ne la coupe d'un geste.

- Non. S'il te plaît, non. Je ne veux pas discuter de ça ou de lui.

La blonde soupira avant de darder un regard perçant sur son compagnon d'infortune son regard émeraude semblait peser une tonne, si bien que le Serpentard fut le premier à détourner le regard. Il ne se tourna à nouveau vers elle que lorsque les doigts froids d'Harper glissèrent sur ses phalanges abimées. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, interloqué alors que de manière bien étonnante, la jeune femme semblait tout à fait à l'aise.

- Quel sujet veux-tu aborder, alors ?

Il hésita une longue minute.

- A dire vrai, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Encore une fois, l'adolescente abdiqua d'un hochement de tête et après avoir prit une rapide inspiration, vint se blottir contre le brun. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais resta inerte, les bras le long du corps, totalement paralysé. Ca n'allait pas recommencer, non. Lui et ses questions idiotes. Il déglutit, cherchant les mots appropriés alors qu'il imaginait sans mal ce que devait ressentir son amie, à étreindre un poteau.

- Ce n'est pas rais…

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas parler, le sermonna-t-elle, le nez dans son cou.

Un sourire de requin étira les lèvres du Serpentard et il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle l'avait eu en beauté. Alors tout en étant conscient de signer sa reddition, il posa la tête contre le sommet du crâne de son amie en l'entourant de ses bras. Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau et il ne put qu'en faire de même en jouant avec une des mèches blonde qui s'étaient échappées de son élastique.

Cette fille était sa Némésis.

Entouré de Blaise et Millicent, il ne craignait rien. Elle était parfaitement normale, voire totalement indifférente. Elle parlait avec lui comme avec n'importe quelle autre personne, bien qu'elle se montrait particulièrement cynique. Semblant même parfois lui être totalement antipathique. Alors il était hors de danger. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, elle était gentille parfois même timide. Et d'un seul regard, elle aurait pu le convaincre de lui offrir la lune sur un coussin doré. Un sourire et il lui offert tout ce qu'elle désirait. Coleen Harper était dangereuse. Fichtrement dangereuse.

•

Il était minuit passé lorsque le tableau des cachots s'entrouvrit bruyamment. Roy, le dernier encore debout, patientait depuis le début de soirée en luttant contre la fatigue. Il fallait qu'il le voie, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il avait _besoin_ de savoir. Alors lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le Serpentard se flanqua une légère baffe avant de se redresser. Blaise, vêtu de sa cape de voyage s'immobilisa un instant en le voyant avant de reprendre sa route, l'air de rien.

- J'ai pas envie de perdre de temps alors on va faire concis, lança Roy. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le nouvel arrivant se pétrifia devant le ton cassant de Montague et fini par soupirer après s'être frotté le visage avec vigueur, comme pour effacer les traces d'une fatigue bien incrustée dans sa chair. Faisant voleter sa cape, le Serpentard se tourna vers Roy en soupirant une seconde fois.

- Montague, pas ce soir.

Ce dernier resta sans voix devant l'état de décrépitude évident de Zabini. Des cernes énormes se trainaient sous ses rétines et il paraissait totalement vide. Blanc comme un linge, il semblait trainer derrière lui une maladie incurable. Fronçant les sourcils, Roy s'avança vers son ami, une main dans les cheveux. Maintenant, il était mal-à-l'aise.

- Ca fait des semaines que je laisse trainer ça en priant Salazar pour que tu viennes enfin me dire ce qu'il y a. Et au final, rien. Plus le temps passe, plus tu ressembles à un fantôme, Blaise. Je suis ton ami depuis qu'on sait ramper explique-moi, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu te mêle de mes histoires. Point barre. Arrête de faire ta gonzesse, merde.

Pas le moins du monde étonné, ni même effrayé par le comportement de Blaise, le brun l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il était de notoriété publique que monsieur Zabini n'aimait pas être emmerdé. Par qui que ce soit. Et comme les animaux bloqués dans un coin sans moyen de s'échapper, sa meilleure défense était l'attaque. Il savait déjà, pour l'avoir vécu à plusieurs reprises, ce qui allait bientôt se produire. Roy ne le laisserait pas s'échapper… et il attaquera.

- Putain, lâche-moi. Tu fais chier, Montague.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- T'es bien la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler.

Il encaissa sans broncher mais n'en démordit pas pour autant. Il aurait son explication. Coute que coute. Quitte à provoquer l'altercation.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as envie Blaise. Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas fuir.

Comme prévu, Blaise l'imita et l'empoigna par les épaules sans la moindre délicatesse avant de le claquer contre le mur qui menait aux escaliers. Le sorcier était tout bonnement furieux désormais et il rejetait tout sur Montague. Si c'était le prix à payer pour satisfaire sa soif de curiosité, il était même prêt à attraper quelques ecchymoses de plus.

- Et qui t'es, au juste, pour croire pouvoir exiger quoi que ce soit de moi, hein ? Qui t'es, merde ?

- Evite nous ton mélodrame, ok ? grommela Roy. On sait tous les deux qui je suis. Je suis ton ami depuis toujours alors, tu veux m'en coller une, vas-y. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me la ferme pour autant.

- Tu fais chier, bordel ! s'écria Blaise en le repoussant à nouveau contre le mur.

Sur le coup, Roy se dit que tout Poudlard serait sur pieds dans la minute s'il continuait à hurler mais il ne l'en dissuada pas pour autant. Qu'il crie, s'il le souhaite. Qu'il réveille tous les verts et argents, il s'en fichait. Mais il ne le laisserait pas partir sans savoir. Par pur instinct, ses mains s'étaient serrées dans l'optique de lui rendre ses coups mais il fini par les enrouler autour des poignées de Blaise pour se forcer à ne pas répliquer. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec. Il voulait juste l'aider.

C'est dans une énième tentative de Blaise pour faire taire son amie d'enfance sans user de la magie, la main de Montague glissa sur sa veste et c'est là qu'il comprit sous les yeux, cette fois-ci, plein de frayeurs de Zabini. Mais il n'en resta pas là et rapidement toute trace de peur fut remplacé par de la haine pure et dure. Il lui en voulait à lui, d'avoir une vie si simple. Si simple qu'il pouvait encore se permettre ses enfantillages. Il lui enviait la capacité qu'il avait encore de se soucier des autres. Mais surtout, _surtout_, Blaise lui en voulait de les mettre aussi bêtement en danger. Tous.

Alors son poing serré vola dans les airs et s'abattit bruyamment sur la mâchoire de Roy, terminant sa route sur la lèvre de ce dernier en laissant se déverser du liquide carmin de la plaie qu'il venait de créer. Le Serpentard ne l'avait même pas vu venir et fermer les paupières, sonné avant de se laisser tomber au sol lorsque Blaise le lâcha sans préavis. Tenant fermement sa baguette pointée vers Montague, Zabini le fixait avec fureur alors que des mots délivreurs de haine patientaient sur sa langue, prêt à accomplir leurs desseins funestes. Mais une porte grinça et le sorcier se contenta de lâcher une insulte avant de faire demi-tour en marmonnant à l'adresse de son ami.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche.

La seconde qui suivit, aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, Zabini s'était faufilé en dehors du cachot, disparaissant à nouveau. Pourtant Roy ne le voyait même pas. Il ne fit même pas attention à sa tête qui bourdonnait encore sous les assauts de Blaise, ni même à sa lèvre ensanglantée. Non, tout ce qui défilait sous ses yeux était un serpent noir, se faufilant, se glissant sur l'avant-bras de son ami. Il ferma les paupières en gémissant de douleur alors que sa langue passait sur la plaie, tentant de réduire la perte de ce liquide si précieux. Par Salazar… C'était quoi ce bordel ?

•


	5. Chapitre V

_•_

* * *

**« WE WERE KINGS AND QUEENS »**

**CHAPITRE V – Du fond du baril.**

* * *

_•_

Appuyé contre les gradins du stade, Roy plongea le nez dans son écharpe verte lorsqu'une énième bourrasque glacée lui ébouriffa sa tignasse brune mais ne songea pas une seule seconde à changer de place. L'endroit était désert et c'était le moins qu'il lui fallait pour réfléchir pour la énième fois à l'échange qu'ils avaient eu avec Zabini. A sa lugubre découverte.

Bien sûr, comme toute bonne progéniture de Mangemort, il avait déjà songé au moment où il lui serait demandé de les rejoindre. Au jour où, à son tour, il devrait vendre son âme au diable. Mais il repoussait toujours l'échéance l'idée que cela pouvait être réel. Il y songeait comme on songe au fait qu'un beau matin, on sera adulte et devra mener sa propre vie loin des murs si connus de Poudlard et de son manoir. Comme on repense à un cauchemar, les soirs de grand désespoir. Mais jamais, ô jamais, Roy ne s'était attendu à cela.

Le serpent s'animant sur l'avant-bras de son meilleur-ami se dessina à nouveau sous les paupières du jeune homme et aussitôt, il rouvrit brutalement les yeux pour fixer l'étendue d'herbe jaune et désertique du stade de Quidditch. L'endroit qu'il avait longtemps préféré à tout autre. Celui où il excellait. Maintenant ce n'était rien de plus qu'une place laissée à l'abandon, froide et sans vie.

Il se rappelait très bien du Blaise qui côtoyait ses bancs, quelques mois auparavant. Rien à voir avec l'ombre fantomatique et il devait se l'avouer, foutrement effrayante qu'il était désormais. Il le revoyait sans mal, droit devant lui, baguette pointée dans sa direction, alors que la haine luisait dans ses yeux comme les braises rougeâtres dans la cheminée. Alors une question s'était imposée à lui, sans pour autant lui offrir une ombre de réponse, le poussant à éviter Zabini comme personne : Cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de son ami venait-elle de paire avec son entrée au sein de l'organisation du seigneur des Ténèbres ou alors l'avait-il toujours eu en lui et son nouveau statut l'avait juste poussé à la dévoiler au monde ? Ce fait effrayait le jeune Serpentard. Au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas être mû par la même colère qui animait son ami. Il avait en horreur l'idée que quelqu'un le voit dans l'état dans lequel il avait aperçu Blaise. Non, il ne pourrait pas.

Enfants, encore naïfs, ils jouaient et s'imaginaient, portant fièrement le serpent si particulier sur leur avant-bras. Ils avaient en tête de le porter fièrement, le montrer aux yeux de tous sans honte. Mieux avec une fierté presque malsaine.

Mais les choses avaient changées.

Ils avaient changés.

Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient également.

Roy n'était plus ce petit garçon qui rêvait d'aventures et de ressembler à son paternel. Au contraire, il espérait s'en démarquer comme personne. Alors il s'était appliqué à être tout ce que son père dénigrait faire preuve d'empathie, aider les autres ou tout simplement, s'autoriser les quelques bonheurs de l'amitié. Et du plus profond de lui-même, il espérait secrètement qu'il en soit de même pour Blaise.

L'air se rafraichit un peu plus et dans un nouveau soupir, Montague descendit sans grande conviction les marches des gradins pour retrouver la terre ferme et l'atmosphère ô combien pesante de sa chère école. École qui désormais, ressemblait bien plus à une prison digne d'Azkaban qu'autre chose.

C'est lorsqu'il traversa l'arche qui menait au chemin de terre qu'une silhouette l'interpela. Capuche sur la tête, ombre noir de cette fin d'après-midi brumeuse, il pouvait distinguer une paire de bras croisée et une baguette qui patientait sagement au bout de l'un des deux. Aussitôt, la main droite du Serpentard agrippa la sienne, prête à dégainer au moindre signe, au moindre geste inquiétant.

- On doit parler, Montague.

Il connaissait cette voix pour l'avoir entendue bien plus souvent que celle de son paternel, pourtant, elle semblait différente. Plus rocailleuse. Plus sèche. Moins… elle.

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? répliqua Roy.

Pas plus rassuré que cela, il garda la main serrée autour de sa baguette alors qu'enfin, Zabini semblait reprendre vie et se déplaça jusqu'à apparaitre clairement à son frère de maison. Pourtant même après avoir eu la confirmation de l'identité du nouvel arrivant, Montague n'en était pas moins méfiant. Après tout ils étaient seuls, trop loin de Poudlard et l'image de Blaise pointant sa baguette dans sa direction était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit pour ôter tout doute. Avec effroi, le jeune homme s'aperçu que pour la première fois de son existence, il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en son ami d'enfance.

- Arrête de paniquer comme une gamine, je veux juste qu'on discute.

- Dit-il, la baguette à la main, répliqua Roy avec une froideur étonnante.

Pourtant, Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas et lâcha même un léger rire moqueur en rangeant simplement son précieux morceau de bois avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition.

- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, reprit le Mangemort, sérieux.

Alors Roy hocha la tête et replaça soigneusement sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape en gardant cependant, les doigts parfaitement accrochés à cette dernière. Pour sûr, la confiance s'en était allée.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence pesant avant que Montague, à court de patience, ne prenne la parole.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Tu te souviens de la fois où vous êtes arrivés en retard au diner, Coleen et toi ? C'est arrivé le lendemain.

Oh, pour sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comme personne, d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux dire que tu as gardé ça pour toi pendant si longtemps ?

- Non. Ma mère et Coleen le savaient.

Premier coup de massue. Roy encaissa sans un mot avant de reprendre.

- Et je suppose que si je ne l'avais pas découvert …

- Je ne te l'aurais pas dit, oui.

Second coup. Brutal, cette fois-ci.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête faiblement alors que du coin de l'œil, Zabini observait ses réactions comme personne. Ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de poser une nouvelle question, qu'il enchainait.

- Mon père … Eh bien, comme tu le sais déjà, c'était un Mangemort. A sa mort, il a été convenu que je le remplacerai en temps voulu. Et le … le Seigneur des Ténèbres à estimé que le temps était venu.

- Je vois. Et en quoi consiste ton… nouveau statut ?

Les mâchoires de Blaise tressaillirent avant de se souder brutalement. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ce sujet et étant finalement peu sûr de vouloir réellement savoir de ce qu'il en retournait… Montague se contenta de poser une nouvelle question.

- Comment tu fais pour entrer et sortir de l'école aussi facilement ?

- Par le bureau de Rogue. C'est lui qui m'a amené au manoir Malefoy, la première fois. Le soir où … Le soir où j'ai reçu la marque.

Roy ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi demander. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Les informations s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit alors qu'il se sentait prit dans un étau terrifiant. Son meilleur-ami était un Mangemort, un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, depuis des semaines. Il lui avait caché pendant tout ce temps. Coleen également. Etrangement, il se sentait trahi, délaissé. Et comme toujours, dès lors que cette pensée eut été analysée, il se mit à culpabiliser. Comment pouvait-il se trainer en victime lorsque Blaise venait d'être enrôler comme meurtrier encapuchonné ?

Alors une question fini par germer dans son esprit, aussi fascinante que terrifiante.

- Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres qui vont être choisi ?

- Blaise, Roy ! s'écria Millicent en courant vers eux, sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, aucun des deux hommes ne se tournèrent vers elle, l'un tentant de cacher l'air troublé qui voulait s'insérer sur ses traits et l'autre tirant les conclusions nécessaires de la mine cadavérique de ce dernier. Bien sûr, il y en aurait d'autres.

Finalement, sans même saluer Millicent, Blaise tourna les talons, replaça la capuche noire sur le haut de son crâne et fila sans un mot. La blonde arriva rapidement aux côtés de Roy et plaça son bras au creux du coude de son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Rien, il était juste pressé, mentit Roy avant de se tourner vers Millicent.

Cette dernière fixait toujours le chemin par lequel Blaise avait prit la fuite et alors qu'en temps normal, il se serait contenter de retourner à Poudlard sans préavis, il fixa Bulstrode avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras, sans un mot. C'était la seule qui ne lui avait pas mentit. La seule à avoir été honnête avec lui. Surprise mais ravie, la sorcière lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire satisfait.

- Vous êtes tous bizarres en ce moment, marmonna-t-elle le dans l'écharpe de son ami.

- Je sais, Milly. Je suis désolé.

- Tu m'as manqué, Roy, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie alors que derrière son sourire tendre, chaque rouage de son esprit était en plein travail, cherchant désespérément et priant, pour ne pas être le prochain.

**_****BLAISE ZABINI****_**

Installé dans un pub désormais malfamé de Pré-au-lard, le mangemort fixait son whisky pur feu avec un air si obnubilé qu'il semblait communiquer avec ce dernier. Il repensait à sa conversation avec son plus vieil ami. Sa manière de se comporter, d'agir, maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Que désormais Blaise Zabini était un Mangemort. Il l'avait bien vu, tenir sa baguette cachée dans la poche de sa cape et lui jeter des petits regards inquiets. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Qu'il avait vendu son âme au diable. Mais il n'avait rien vendu du tout, il n'avait rien choisi. Rien pu faire. On lui avait ôté ce droit alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. On l'avait vendu, promis, comme on clos un contrat. Il n'était qu'une fichue ligne, un bien à l'instar d'un manoir, qu'on avait offert au plus offrant. Pourtant c'était bien lui qu'ils observaient comme s'il était une créature monstrueuse. Montague, sa mère et même Coleen. Il n'osait imaginer ce que penserait Millicent, le jour où elle saurait la vérité.

Le jeune homme soupira et apposa une main sur son front brulant.

Oui, même Coleen.

•

Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, un bras posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel il trônait et l'autre occupé à tenir son verre couleur ambre. Elle, fixait l'extérieur de manière si imperméable qu'elle semblait avoir apprit le temps qu'il ferait pendant l'après-midi. Pourtant, sous ce calme presque parfait, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait elle hurlait, bouillonnait sous cette nouvelle. Volontairement, il laissa les manches de sa chemise remontée jusqu'à ses manches alors que, bien mit à l'abri dans la salle sur demande, il patientait.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Ce qu'on me demandera de faire. Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre, répliqua-t-il après une rapide gorgée de boisson.

Encore dos à lui, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu accepter. Ne pouvait-elle seulement imaginer qu'il n'aurait simplement pas pu refuser ?

- Les autres sont au courant ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Mère l'est, oui.

- Je ne parlais pas d'elle.

Le regard de Blaise se fit soudainement blasé alors que l'image des deux autres adolescents stagnait désormais devant ses prunelles. Il pinça les lèvres et fini son verre dans une rapide gorgée avant de répondre.

- Non.

- Et tu comptes le leur dire ?

- Si j'avais voulu qu'ils sachent, ce serait déjà chose faite. Alors tu seras gentille de ne pas aller t'épancher auprès de Roy, la prévint-il sans la moindre délicatesse.

Alors enfin, Coleen se tourna vers lui, le regard dur. Dur et froid, implacable. Les bras croisés sur son buste, elle fixait son demi-frère avec un air tellement hautain qu'il aurait bien voulu le lui faire ravaler. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il détourna le regard, en aucun cas prêt pour une nouvelle dispute.

- Très bien.

La voix de la jeune femme, neutre, claqua comme un fouet et avant même qu'il n'ait pu se tourner à nouveau vers elle, cette dernière avait disparue, ne laissant derrière elle que le bruit sourd du claquement de la porte.

•

Il se força à prendre une gorgée d'alcool, laissant le liquide lui brûler l'œsophage. La douleur provoquée, salvatrice, lui permit d'oublier un instant le trou noir dans lequel il semblait se trouver. S'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Les secrets s'entassaient petit à petit mais cependant toujours un peu plus rapidement. Ils créaient une barrière autour de lui, commençant même à lui enserrer la gorge, meurtriers.

Il avait failli, d'ailleurs. Il aurait très bien pu le tuer, la dernière fois. Et Montague l'avait sans doute très bien compris, s'il en jugeait par l'ardeur dont ce dernier avait fait preuve pour l'éviter, dès lors. Lui, Blaise Zabini, qui avait été si secoué par la vision d'un Montague tuméfié à l'infirmerie, se retrouvait en passe de finalement lui faire subir le même sort. Peut-être même pire. Parce que oui, il aurait sans doute pu le tuer. Etre marqué comme du bétail, utilisé comme une marionnette rendait fou. Et ainsi aliénés par la peur et la colère, peu réussissaient à résister à l'appel de la violence. Il n'en était plus très loin.

Blaise soupira avant de se frotter les yeux avec vigueur. Il était las de tout cela. Et il se trouvait bien trop jeune pour en arriver à un tel état. Beaucoup trop.

- Blaise, le salua une voix grave.

Le jeune adulte leva les yeux de son verre pour apercevoir une autre silhouette, tout aussi encapuchonnée que lui. Devinant cependant sans mal l'identité de cette dernière, il se contenta de répondre en se redressant immédiatement.

- Monsieur Montague.

•


End file.
